The subject innovation relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) lighting sources and processes. It finds particular application in conjunction with changeable phosphor coated envelopes for ultraviolet (UV) LED light engines, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the systems and methods described herein are also amenable to other applications.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitters often used as a replacement for other light sources, such as incandescent lamps. They are particularly useful as display lights, warning lights and indicating lights or in other applications where colored light is desired. The color of light produced by an LED is dependent on the type of semiconductor material used in its manufacture.
By interposing a phosphor excited by the radiation generated by the LED, light of a different wavelength, e.g., in the visible range of the spectrum, may be generated. Colored LEDs are used in a number of commercial applications such as toys, indicator lights, automotive, display, safety/emergency, directed area lighting and other devices. Manufacturers are continuously looking for new colored phosphors for use in such LEDs to produce custom colors and higher luminosity.
There is a large potential market for solid-state lamps (SSL) for general illumination applications. Solid state lamps based on power LED packages demonstrate efficiency around 50-70 Lm/W and expected life of approximately 50,000 hours, which approaches compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) efficiency of 70-80 Lm/W at 9000 hours. However, obstacles for SSL market penetration include high product cost, and thus design innovations that decrease lamp cost and/or purchase price are needed to accelerate broad adoption of solid-state lighting.
There exists a need for systems and/or methods that overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies and others.